


Isak

by Merlocked18



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Art, Gen, Pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:43:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18
Summary: Isak thinks about Even (I mean when doesn't he? :))





	Isak

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first SKAM drawing. I really love that show.   
> Helt SJUUUKT BRA SERIE!  
> Hälsningar från Finland :D


End file.
